Naruto of the Sand II: Vengence of the Snake
by CaptainFlye
Summary: Naruto received some interesting revelations on her heritage back during the chuunin exams, and now she has 3 siblings in Suna. Still danger lurks, and Orochimaru is not happy that she got between him and his goal: Sasuke! FemNaruSasu, Gaara as sibling
1. New Beginnings

**Okay! Finally, we're getting started on Naruto of the Sand II! This will take us to the end of Naruto (to the time skip, I mean, not the whole thing!). Since I'm doing a sequel, I've decided that I will have 1 or 2 more after this, going into the shippuden era and tying off with the end of Naruto. At least, what I'm assuming now will be the end. Hopefully Kishi doesn't drag things out like certain other manga's have been known to do. After all, since early Naruto we've been lead to believe that Akatsuki is the big threat, so it would be kinda annoying if they came up with something after that, you know? Sometimes I wonder if the creators of some manga don't realize that it's OKAY to end something, you know?**

**Anyway, this is picking up right where we left off, incase you didn't notice from the pro/epilogue on the original Naruto of the Sand. We're starting off with the search for Tsunade. Now that Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark, and Naruto's relationship with the Sand Sibs (her siblings), and many others, what will change? Read and find out!**

**disclaimer- holds true for the whole story. I-don't-own-Naruto! (cries)**

.

.

.

**STOP! READ THE FIRST STORY FIRST! THIS IS A SEQUEL! It will make a LOT more sense if you read the sequel first, so please...DO!**

"Hey come on, we're supposed to meet Sakura and Sensei for Ramen," Naruto cried out, tugging at Sasuke's arm. "I don't want to be late!" Sasuke hid his smile as his girlfriend dragged him through the village to her _other_ love, ramen. He didn't mind. He'd discovered she was quite cute when she let the flavor sit in her mouth. The look of enjoyment on her face was worth the soreness in his arm afterwards. He was just glad it hadn't hit his pocket yet. Sensei usually ended up paying for that.

"So, want to spar later," he asked.

"Well duh! We still need to decide who's stronger, don't we? After all, we never got to fight in the exams."

"No," he mused, "I suppose we didn't. I just wanted to keep you in your place."

"Baka," she said, pausing long enough to tap him on the back of his head before continuing like nothing happened. "Besides, my place in right next to Jii-san up there on the mountain, so you're just gonna have to accept it!"

"I suppose," Sasuke chuckled. "I suppose."

_How different_, he thought_, things are now than just a few months ago. Mom, Dad, are you happy with how things are going? I haven't been so happy since before you died as I am with Naruto. I hope you don't mind, but she takes precedent over Itachi, now. She showed me another way, and I believe I am better for it._

"Hellooo, Sasuke! You're spacing out. You okay? Teuchi-san was asking what flavor you want."

"I'll take the vegetable ramen, please," he said, reaching out to hold his girlfriend's hand. _Yeah…she showed me a better way. Life is too good to just focus on Itachi._

.

.

.

"Alright, ready to go, Naruto?"

"Yes sir, pervy sage, sir."

"Gaaaah, stop calling me that!"

"Never," Naruto replied, large grin on her face as she adjusted the pack on her back.

"Hmph, fine, have it your way. I just hope you managed to say your good-byes. Remember, we don't know how long this trip is going to last. Tsunade likes to move around."

"Don't worry, I know. I said bye to Sasuke-kun last night, and Konohamaru and Rin-san this morning. Sensei even dropped by before I left the house." She gagged slightly. "He _reaaallly_ likes Rin-san," she said, shuddering as she recalled their amorous greeting.

"Heh, that's good. He's been needing a good woman, and Rin is…" He paused as Naruto began glaring at him. "Yeah, let's get going," he said. "We're wasting daylight, and we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Uh, riiight. More like you're just looking forward to a village that doesn't know there's a super perv on the loose."

"Hey, I'll have you know-"

"They _are_ a strange pair, aren't they," said one of the temporary gate guards.

"Yeah, no kidding," his partner said. "I would never dare to talk to one of the sannin like that!"

"Not to mention his _other_ genius," the first guard said, chuckling as a small blush covered his face.

"Oooh, yea…_that_ one…." The two continued to chuckle for a moment before two small orange books made their way up onto the check-out/check-in desk. It was no wonder they didn't notice a number of visitors coming into the village.

.

.

.

Sakura sighed. She'd been waiting at the bridge for hours now, but no one else from the team had arrived. She was starting to get worried. It wasn't like even sensei to be _this_ late, and where were Naruto and Sasuke? They might be dating, but they were devoted to being ninja, too. They wouldn't slack off just to spend time together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Looking up from the water she noticed Sasuke walking near the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" The Uchiha looked over, raising an eyebrow in surprise as his teammate ran over.

"Sakura? What are you doing?"

"I've been waiting for all of you for _hours_," she said. "Why isn't anyone coming to our team meeting today?"

"…Sakura, sensei canceled today's team meeting. You were supposed to be with team 8 today." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Whaaat? When did he say that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, you know how sensei has a girlfriend now, right?"

"Yeah. That was weird. She's…Naruto's god-mother, isn't she?"

"Mmhmm. I was dropping her off yesterday when sensei told me the plans for today."

"Then how was I supposed to know?"

"Sensei said he would drop off a note this morning," Sasuke shrugged. "I guess he messed up. I'm meeting with him now for some extra training, actually, if you want to ask him what happened."

"Nooo, I'll just deal with it," she sighed. "I hope Kurenai-sensei won't be mad with how late I am. I'll go to the mission center and see if they can tell me where the team is."

"Alright. I'll talk to sensei about the note."

"Thanks." Sakura started to jog away, not wanting to be any later than she was before pulling to a stop. "Hey, Sasuke…"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Naruto at?"

"Oh, she's on a trip with the guy that was training her for the Chuunin exams. She thinks she'll have a nice surprise for you when she gets back."

"What? When did she leave? Why didn't she tell me anything?"

"She wants to surprise you," he shrugged. "That, and she was really excited about the trip. She didn't think she could keep her mouth shut if you asked her what the trip was for."

"Hmmmmm," Sakura pouted. "That's not fair. Oh well, I guess I need to get going. I'll see you later."

"Hn, later." He shook his head. "Should have made sure that note got delivered. Sensei needs to be on time for something other than seeing Rin-san.."

.

.

.

A few blocks away Kakashi walked up to the tea shop he was going to meet Sasuke at. Rin had told him to make sure he was there on time. It was disappointing, having to leave her, but he _did_ have an obligation to teach Sasuke. Speaking of which, the whole team was doing pretty well, though Sakura still needed work. With her two teammates already becoming specialized, however, it was becoming difficult to work with all three at the same time. They had a firm grasp on the basics, but after that their styles were widely divergent. Naruto at least had Jiriaya to help her now. They were pretty similar anyway, and Sasuke him were also good match for continuing training at his new level. Sakura…now _she_ was going to be a hard one to find a specific teacher for. He wasn't sure what her focus would be yet, but she needed to find it soon…speaking of Sakura…

Kakashi face palmed. He'd forgotten to tell her about the team situation this morning. And he had been hoping Kurenai could see if the academy was right about her having potential for genjutsu work. Great. Now he would have to make up an excuse that didn't involve Rin…or maybe he _should_ use her. For Sakura, that is. Rin had been a medic nin. Maybe if he got the two to interact he could see if that would be something good for the girl.

Kakashi chuckled. _Well, I guess thinking of _my_ significant other would be interesting. Now we have another couple. When did this happen?_ He waved to Kurenai and Asuma as they walked down the road near him, hoping she didn't bring up Sakura's absence. Or maybe he got lucky.

"Hey you two. How are you doing?"

"Oh our teams finished early today. Not much to do when half of two six-man teams are recovering from the Chuunin exams. Even Chouji ended up over eating again. Shikimaru's match really had him going."

"Yes, and on top that, Hinata was almost kidnapping attempt during the invasion as well. Thank-goodness Naruto beat some sense into that cousin of hers. It may have saved her life, since it was him that was sent after the kidnappers. I don't think Neji would have been as committed to the task if it hadn't been for Naruto."

"Hmm, yes, I heard about that. I don't think Naruto's ready to hear that her best friend almost got kidnapped, though. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her until she's recovered from her loss."

"Yeah, that's right. The Hokage adopted her, didn't he," Kurenai commented.

"Yep. She's got good supports, though, so by the time she gets back with Jiriaya-sama I think she'll be fine, but we'll wait and judge that after she gets back."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Dad wouldn't want her to have too much to deal with all at once like that."

"Sooo…you two on a date?" The two jounin tensed up, blushing as they stammered to deny it. _Ahah, thought so. Hmm? What's this?_ Kakashi turned his head, catching the movement of two long, black cloaks with red clouds. _How come I didn't notice those two before?_

"Hey sensei. What were you planning on today?" Kakashi's eye narrowed as it flicked to Asuma and Kurenai, motioning towards the just departed tea-customers. They nodded, catching his intent.

"Sensei? Are we training or not?"

"Ah yes, Sasuke, about that…"

.

.

.

_Hmmm, he doesn't have the aura I thought he'd have,_ Itachi thought. _What happened? He was obviously intending to train with Kakashi, which makes sense, but he wasn't nearly as focused as I'd expected. Is he not training hard enough to beat me?_ He shook his head. _If he doesn't work hard enough he won't stand a chance when _that_ man comes for him._

"Leaving our village so soon?"

"Heh, looks like we might have some fun after all, eh partner," Kisame said quietly.

"Hmm, perhaps," Itachi replied, turning to face the two jounin. "Asuma. Kurenai. It's been a while."

.

.

.

"That was…unpleasant," came Kakashi's strangled voice as Asuma, Kurenai and an oddly somber Gai watched over him.

"Stop that, Kakashi. You need to rest," his rival said, covering him with a blanket.

"Yeah…I suppose…Still…"

"Don't worry. They haven't found Naruto yet, and as long as they're expecting her to be here, they will continue to not find her."

"What? Why is that," asked Kurenai.

"She's with Jiriaya-sama," Kakashi moaned. "Left this morning."

"Hmmm….Still, Itachi will know her face. Once he leaves they'll still be able to-" Asuma was cut off as Sasuke and Rin walked in, having heard that Kakashi was in the hospital.

"Kakashi…!" Rin ran over and began checking for injuries while berating him for everything from not enough sleep to sparring with an onbba.

"Sensei…why are all these other jounin here," he asked, looking suspicious. Yes, friends checking in on you was one thing, but this many elite jounin? Gai nervously tried to cover it up but his lie was blown when Aoba came rushing into the room.

"Is it true? Itachi came back and he's after Naruto?" The special jounin stopped dead in his tracks as the occupants all gave him glares of annoyance. His heart stopped when he saw that Sasuke was in the room. _Ah….crap._ The Uchiha stood stock still for a moment as he took in what had been said, analyzing it.

Itachi…had returned to the village. It appeared he fought with Kakashi, and he was after…Naruto! No longer able to stand still he rushed from the room with blinding speed.

"Sasuke! Where are you going," Rin called out.

"Isn't it obvious," asked Kurenai. "Itachi is the one who murdered the Uchiha clan. Where do you think Sasuke's going?" Rin gasped.

"But, but he's not-"

"We know, and we're going to stop him. Gai, get moving."

"Yosh! I will do it, Asuma san, and if I do not stop Sasuke in time, I will do 100 laps around the village on my hands! And if I fail in that I will do 1000 pinky push-ups! And if I cannot do that, I will-"

"I…forgot he was like this. He just doesn't chance," Rin commented, turning back to Kakashi. She could see he was now working hard to go the sleep, trying to block out Gai's voice. "And you don't change much, either," she chuckled, kissing his forehead before straightening up again. _Naruto…please be alright…_

.

.

.

"Pervy sage, you better not be-"

"Heheheh, here's the room key, brat, I'll be there in a little while," Jiriaya said, dashing off after the dark haired beauty that was looking their way.

"Hey there gorgeous! Have you ever heard of me? Allow me to introduce myself!" The blonde rolled her eyes and stalked off to their room. In truth, she was bored. The trip had been uneventful so far. It hadn't even taken that long to get to this resort town. She suspected the only reason they left so early was so her god-father could peep at the ladies here. She's noticed a significant number of signs for spas, saunas, and hot spring baths.

Still, he'd been talking about teaching her the rasengan, one of her father's signature moves. _That_ had her excited. Now, though, he'd just told her to work on chakra control exercises until he got back. She _hated_ those.

"Stupid pervy sage. By the time you get back I'm gonna have such good chakra control I'm gonna make Boss Toad look like a tadpole!" Sitting down in the room she gathered her chakra and made a dozen clones, each one doing the same exercise, except when they moaned together about how stupid their god-father was. After a while she heard a knock on the door.

"Eh? Pervy sage get rejected already? I didn't think I'd locked that door, though," she said to herself as she got up. "You guys keep training. Besides, if he's drunk I'll need helping putting him to bed." Her clones nodded, turning to focus again.

"Alright ya big perv, how many times did she…she…" Naruto looked up to see, not a pair of dark grey eyes and white hair, but the deep red of sharingan eyes and Uchiha black hair. The young man that stood before her reminded her of…

"You're…not Sasuke," she said, voice trembling slightly, thinking of who it could be, taking in the lines on his face and comparing them to anything she could think of.

"…no, but it would be good if you came with us."

"You're…Itachi," she yelled out, pointing at him, face turning from wariness to anger. "You're the one who killed his family and made Sasuke-kun all emo-ish! How _dare_ you do that to him! You're his brother, aren't you? Then, then why did you do that?" Itachi blinked as his partner chuckled.

"Heheheh, seems like this gal wants words with you, Itachi. Should I cut out her tongue? Maybe a leg, too. Make it easier to travel, you know?" Itachi held up a hand, making the giant man behind him stall as he reached for his sword.

"And what are you to my foolish little brother, hm? What makes you care so much?"

"Well duh, I'm his girlfriend," she said, hand on her hip. "And him and I are gonna beat the crap outta you until you answer for what you did, and tell us what really happened!" The Uchiha sighed. So, _this_ was why his brother was lacking focus. He wasn't working on getting stronger like he should be. Itachi wanted the leaf to survive, but would it, perhaps, be in his best interest to actually take Naruto after all?

"Like I told Sasuke, he has potential, and there is nothing more exciting to shinobi than a challenging battle. My little brother will one day become a great shinobi, and then I want to fight him, measuring my strength against his. That the tailed beast inside you is my organization's goal will only help me to fuel his rage, making him more powerful even faster than before." Naruto gripped her fists tightly, grinding her teeth.

"How can you stand it," she asked in quiet rage, filing away the comment about the Kyuubi for later.

"Hm?"

"How can you stand lying like that?" She turned her face up. "I can hear it when you say 'little brother.' It's the same way I say it for Konohamaru. You're proud of him, and I'm going to make you tell us why you lied."

"…no, you're wrong," he said simply. "And Sasuke here can remind you of that, isn't that right, little brother." _Still, she is right. I need to measure my voice better. I can't let Sasuke know the truth. He needs to be able to protect Konoha. Perhaps this fight here will give me the chance to eliminate him, and perhaps put a delay in the Akatsuki's plans for the tailed beasts. If Naruto dies, Sasuke will never stop until not only I, but the Akatsuki are all dead._ He turned his head to look over his shoulder as he finished his thoughts, fully acknowledging the presence down the hall.

"Hello again, Sasuke." For his part, Sasuke was out of breath, a light sheen of sweat covering his body.

"What, what do you want with Naruto," he demanded, sharingan active.

"…nothing that concerns you, little brother." He looked him up and down. "Why are you here? You are still not ready to face me."

"You threw that logic out the window when you decided to come after Naruto," Sasuke said, drawing his arm out before from, gripping it with his other hand. "I don't care if I die facing you, but I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!"

"Sasuke, what are you doing? I told you, you're not-"

"Just get out of here, " he yelled back at her. "He's after you and that's all that matters. I told you, didn't I? Protecting you comes before killing him, and since he's after you I have no choice! I have to attack him until you get away!"

"Sasuke you idiot! I _told_ you I-" But Sasuke didn't listen. He knew she was strong. Stronger than he was, but this was Itachi, and he was stronger still. _And_ he was after the one person Sasuke cared about more than anything. He could not…_would_ not, let him get her.

_Interesting. Is he actually in love with her? And she seems very determined herself to help him, if the way those clones back in the room are moving is any indication. I wonder if…_ His thoughts were drawn off sharply as Sasuke charged. Neither adult moved an inch, Kisame waiting gleefully to see how his partner would handle this. He had to admit, though. He'd heard of the chidori. It was a high level technique, and this mere boy was using it. _Heh, maybe Itachi really does want to fight him. I know the idea of fighting him when he's older makes _my_ blood boil!_

At the last second Itachi dodged, grabbing both gennin by their hands as they moved to attack him. Naruto had grabbed a kunai when she thought he wasn't looking and was trying to flank him, along with her clones. Sasuke's attack was diverted to the wall, destroying the clones on the other side that were waiting to attack, destroying Naruto's plan. He moved to bring Sasuke's chidori in line with the real Naruto, too. If Sasuke killed her himself, through Itachi's actions, his hate and drive would be the greatest, allowing him to overcome all obstacles in his path.

However, in his mind's eye, he blinked, and even as Sasuke saw the path his arm was on, desperately trying to cancel his chakra in time, Itachi moved his own hand. He cracked the bones in Sasuke's arm, turning off the chidori even as he threw the boy into the very girl he has just been trying to kill.

"Darn it, Sasuke, I told you, I'm not letting you fight him alone! Were you even listening to me just now? Or those other times? We're a _team_, aren't we? Stupid teme," she ranted, keeping an eye on their adversaries and on Sasuke at the same time. She had noted the snapping sound and could now see his broken wrist. "Idiot," she muttered as he stood in front of her. "Can't even protect your girlfriend properly."

"As long as I have a girlfriend to protect, I don't care," he said, keeping his eyes on Itachi and the other shinobi, waiting for them to move.

_Why…did I do that,_ Itachi wondered, looking at them. _Why did I spare her? I need to Sasuke to hate me, don't I?_ Then he realized something. _My sharingan…it caught the look in his eye, the pure terror and self-hate he had for what I almost made him do. _ He shook his head, watching as Naruto and Sasuke caught themselves and rolled to a standing position.

Sasuke stood his ground in front of her, despite her whining... _I care too much about Sasuke…but I always knew that. Still…was I wrong? He seems very focused right now, at least. Is it better, after all? Like this?_

Seeing his partner's hesitation, Kisame pulled out his sword.

"This is taking too long. You want to fight your brother some time, fine. I'll just…suck off some chakra, then that pretty girls leg, and we can get out of here," he stated, bringing his sword down. "Time to feast, Samehada! Time to feast!"

.

.

.

**And that takes care of the first chapter. Yay! Remember, if you haven't read the first installment...then why did you read this chapter? Go read the first story people! **

**Anyway, I wanted to pull this out a little further, but I didn't finish it up last night and didn't have the time this morning to do the next couple of scenes, but this is just fine for an ending spot. My Hime is going to be heading to a place with no internet today, so I need to get this up for her NOW! I'll have a longer chapter next week to make up for it.**

**Tell me what you think of the start of this story. I love reviews! Take care everyone!**


	2. Watching Over Sister

**Finally! Chapter 2 is being put out! 'Bout time, don't'cha think? Sorry for the delay. It's just been one thing after another. For example, school work, software issues (could not edit, save, or even copy file or portions inside file). Soooo, yeah...it was 'blast'... It sucked.**

**Ah, but here we are, finally updated and ready to continue. Also, this is the last week of school, so besides looking for an internship and getting married (19 days left!), there should be very little getting in the way of writing. We'll see how long it takes for me to get the sequel done compared to the original, eh?**

**Regardless I hope you enjoy the new chapter and that you continue to enjoy the ensuing chapters. Read on!**

.

.

.

"Time to feast!"

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself my friend. I don't think you want to go 'feasting' on the god-daughter of one of the sannin, do you?" Jiriaya appeared between the two groups, catching Kisame's sword on his arm guard. "Really, that's just poor manners," he said, affecting a tone of mild offense."

"Keh!" Kisame jumped back to join his partner, eying the woman the sannin had over his shoulder. Hadn't they observed him following their bait?

"Jiriaya-sama…you don't seem to be as predictable as we thought," Itachi said as he looked on in seeming boredom. Jiriaya puffed out his chest.

"Hah! As if I'd just simply fall over for a pretty face. I am JIRIAYA! The great Toad Sage! Women fall over _me_, not the other way around!" He declared even as Naruto shook her head.

"Old perv. You have to _pay_ them or peep to see any woman not trying to kick your face in." The sannin flinched at her comment but maintained his stance for a moment before getting serious again.

"So, you were after Naruto, right? Sorry to disappoint you, but no matter what, I'm not letting you take her."

"Hn. Don't think we'll give up so easy, old man. We have orders, and we're-"

"Kisame, we're leaving." The ex-kiri nin jerked his gaze towards Itachi, eyes wide.

"What? But she's right here-"

"You know we're not prepared to deal with a sannin. We'll retreat, for now, and prepare for next time." Kisame narrowed his eyes before grunting in agreement and the two fled down the hallway.

"Not so fast," called out Jiriaya. "I'm taking you in; Toad Mouth Bind Jutsu!" As he through his hands onto the ground (somehow managing to gently deposit the woman he had been holding) the floors and walls of the building changed around them, seeming close to skin.

"Wh, what's that?"

"A technique where I can trap my enemies in the esophogous of a giant toad from Mount Myoboku," he said, gripping the 'floor' even tighter. "It keeps them from escaping, can trap them in the wall itself, and allows me to allows know where they are…?"

"What's wrong," Naruto asked as his head shot up.

"Its…not possible." He shot up, running down the hallway the Akatsuki members disappeared from only a moment before. "Stay with Sasuke," he called out.

"O…kay," she said, shaking her head after a moment and turning her attention to her boyfriend. She knelt down next to him, gently tapping his arm to check for the break and other pain. "Well then, do we feel enough like an idiot?"

"Hn," Sasuke characteristically grunted. "I managed to keep them from taking you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, breaking your wrist in the process, _and_ treating me like helpless little _girl_," she added, reaching into her pack to grab some bandages and a pair of kunai. "Really, you made me want to kick in the…well, kick you really hard," she said as Sasuke winced at the implication.

"Well I-ow!"

"Hmph, it's your own fault," she declared as she used the kunai and bandages to form a splint. "Besides not including me in your little attack plan and trying to keep me from doing anything useful, it was also stupid. Or did you forget I have a sannin with me?"

"hn! Yeah, and whe-erk-where was he when they tried to drag you off? Seems I-gerk!-managed to get here before him." Naruto sniffed.

"He would have made it. Ero-sennin may be a complete perv, but he cares about me. He wouldn't have let them get away, no matter what. Didn't you see how fast they ran away when he showed up?"

"And what if he hadn't shown up in time! What if that guy had cut your leg off?"

"Sheesh, give a guy some credit," came Jiriaya's somewhat aloof voice. "I was right there the whole time. Naruto had a bunch of clones training when these guys showed up and they went and got me. Of course, I was already on my way," he added, trying to make a point. "But in any case it isn't the what if's that matter in this world. It's the-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Before Jiriaya could finish his sentence Gai came rushing through their midst, slamming his foot right into Jiriaya's face. "Success," he proclaimed, giving the two gennin a thumbs up and smile as he planted his foot on his fallen 'foe'.

"Errr, that's great, Gai-sensei…but could you get off pervy sage, please?"

"Huh?"

"Meburgerboh!" Gai looked down to see Jiriaya of the sannin looked up at him, trying to speak as Gai's foot covered his mouth.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Jiriaya-sama! I knew Itachi was going to be here and-" Naruto and Sasuke stared at the two for a moment before shuddering and continuing to bandage the boy's wrist.

"As I was saying, I'm fine, and as a sannin, my god-father is perfectly equipped to protect me. Besides, you promised me that we'd fight Itachi as a team, didn't you?"

"You're not strong enough-"

"STOP SAYING THAT," she yelled in his ear, dropping the bandages and crossing her arms. "Why is it that boy's always tell girls, 'you're not strong enough, you need me to protect you,' whenever something big is happening?" Sasuke was silent for a moment.

"Neither of us is," he said. "Itachi is much stronger than even the two of us and Sakura. More than even all three of us and sensei, too."

"You don't know that."

"…he put sensei in the hospital while they were looking for you in the village," he said. Naruto gasped.

"What? Is, is he okay? How bad is it? Is he gonna live? How-"

"Kakashi is doing fine, little miss," Gai said. "He just had a bad encounter with Itachi's genjutsu. Physically he is fine, but it will take a week or two before his mind recovers sufficiently to move around again." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! Rin-chan would have been devastated if died."

"And so would I be, if you died," Sasuke tried to point, pressing what seemed to be his advantage.

"Oh, and you don't think I would either?"

"But you're-"

"Bull!" The Uchiha, and others, blinked. "Just 'cause I'm _your_ girlfriend, just 'cause I'm the jinchuuriki, not to mention the future Hokage, doesn't make me more important than anyone else. Your life is just as important as mine is, and I swear, Uchiha Sasuke, if you and try to make me be the only one of the two of us left in this world ever again, I'm gonna kill myself just so I redefine hell for you!" Silence rang as she huffed for a moment, out of breath after making her point. Sasuke reacted first, changing from a stare to a wry smile.

"Well…wouldn't be much of a hell if you're there," he said. Naruto blushed and punched him in the arm.

"Jerk."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Pretty." Naruto tried to look dignified, turning her head and scrunching her nose, once again looking away. "I'm sorry," he said, lightly touching her arm with his good hand. "You're right; I went solo again. I should have been willing to team up with you against him. I won't do it again." The blonde tried to maintain her severity for a moment longer before letting out a long breathe.

"Fine," she muttered. "But you better keep that promise," she warned.

"I will."

The adults gave each other a look as the two shared a quick kiss and a hug.

"You think they even remember we're standing here? Ow!"

"How's that for an answer, ero-sennin," Naruto asked as the old man gripped his knee when she's kicked it.

"Darn it Naruto! Do you do _don't_ you want me teaching!"

"Not my fault if-!"

.

.

.

"Well, hopefully we won't have any more interruptions on this trip," the sannin said, rubbing his knee (how hard did she kick me that I can still feel it today?) as Naruto waved to Sasuke (and Gai) as they headed back to Konoha.

"Pft! Like anything _else_ could go wrong." In reply, Jiriaya only grunted, standing up again.

"Come on squirt, let's hit the road again. Day light's wasting.

"Yes sir, pervy sage sir!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Naruto giggled at his antics. It was the perfect nickname for a self-proclaimed 'super pervert,' so he thank her! Not yell in protest every time she used it. Still, it was nice, having a god-father she could play around with like a real family.

Her brow furled. _I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!...He's after you!_

_What did he mean by that? After _me_? What would they want me?_

.

.

.

**The night before…**

"So, how is she," asked Kankuro as he reclined on the bed. It had been a long day of training, and convincing the standing council that Gaara was not only fit to be a ninja, but that he should _also_ be joining the new Suna training program along with him and their sister. Given his previous disposition it had been hard to get them to come around, but they had made progress. They were willing to, 'consider the possible application of Suna's jinchuuriki to the academy and gennin training program.' It was better than nothing, so Kankuro was happy with it.

"…she is…safe now." Temari picked her head up.

"Eh? Wuz that? Sage _now_?"

"Ermmm…sis, maybe you should actually wake up when you're going to ask a question. Good point though," he mused, rubbing his chin. "What do you mean by, 'sa_f_e now'?"

"The Uchiha-sorry- Sasuke's brother, it seems, Itachi, tried to kidnap her." Both his siblings shot up. Temari, hair a complete mess, was now fully awake.

"What?"

"Yes," Gaara nodded. "He wanted to kidnap her. Him and another shinobi. Kisame from the hidden mist. But she is safe now." Temari and Kankuro shared a look.

"But..why did he want her?" Gaara's face remained expressionless.

"I do not know, but we will ask her. In person, I think. I do not think it is wise to entrust suck a question to a letter. We will have to find a reason to go to Konoha again soon. After her trip is over…where are you going?" Temari tied the belt of her robe, walking to the door.

"Kin will want to hear about this, and I can't sleep right now, either."

"Oh, hey, I'll come," Kankuro started before his sister pushed him down violently with her foot.

"NO! Guy's don't go to girls rooms at this time of night, especially when they're only in their night clothers."

"But you-"

"But _I_ am a _girl_, just like Kin, so it's fine. We need to have some good girl talk anyway. Hardly any shinobi girls worth talking to around her," she mumbled, leaving Kankuro to rub his head, easing the pain of where he'd hit the headboard.

"Well, that's sisters for you: violent and scary."

Gaara stared at the door their sister left through then assumed a meditating position.

"Oh, doing that again?" He nodded. "Is it helping?" He nodded. "…you want me to shut up, don't you?" Gaara cracked an eye.

"It is difficult to concentrate otherwise. We shall speak in the morning, after you have your sleep."

"Figures," the puppet user muttered. "Something big happens so Gaara uses his new meditation as an excuse to not talk and Temari goes to have a late night chat with _my_ girlfriend, and I can't even sleep!"

"…count puppets…"

.

.

.

**Aaaand, second chapter iiiissss...done! How was it? Did you like? Yeah, I know it was a bit short, but I thought it was good. It was fun adding in that bit with the other sand sibs at the end. After all, the whole basis is that Naruto is their...1/3 sister, pretty much, so I think they deserve a little screen time now and then, don't you? Siblings prerogative. That does NOT mean they will be in every chapter. The story is Naruto's, not theirs, and live kinda live in two different villages. They will have chances to interact, and sometimes we will see things going on in Suna, but only sometimes. Yes, I know, sad, but that's how it's gonna be.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, now don't forget to review. See ya next time!**


	3. Idol's Diminished

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long! I've had a LOT getting in my way. Such as:loosing my story- plotting journal; several moves; an internship, etc. Sooo, yeah. there's been a lot to get in the way. Not to mention I had to re-write most of this chapter because my computer glitched and lost alot of it. (Speaking of 'glitches', ya'll should go see Wreck it Ralph. It's worth it!)**

**So, without further a due (however you're supposed to spell it) here's the newest chapter for NotS! YAY!  
**

**ps-please review! :D :3**

* * *

"Well, I am ready for the next step now? Huh, Ero-sennin, huh?!" Jiriaya grunted at Naruto's enthusiasm. It was really irking him in an odd, proud sort of way, that this little girl was mastering a move that took him 3 _months_ to figure out. And her chakra control sucked to boot! First his books didn't sell, then his students all died, and _then_ a _brat_ made mastering the rasengan look _easy_! Was there no justice?

"Well? Come on Ero-sennin! Come on! I wanna learn!" He sighed.

"Fine, third step then. But we have to keep moving so you'll have to practice it on the road," he said, tossing her another balloon. "This time, you have to _not_ pop it."

"…EH!?"

Aaaaahhhhh…music to his ears.

.

.

.

"So, Sasuke…nice to see you again." Sasuke grunted as he relaxed in the bed next to Kakashi's. "How was Naruto?"

"She's fine, sensei."

"Thought so. And the arm?" Sasuke grunted again. "Hmm. Not quite up to Itachi's level yet, I see. Maybe you should rethink-"

"I didn't go to fight Itachi," he grunted. Kakashi stopped talking. "I didn't go to fight Itachi," the boy repeated. "That guy…he said he was after Naruto. Did you really think I could sit back, knowing that Itachi was about to take away the last thing in my life I cared about? I had to protect her. I _promised_ I would protect her."

"We know," Rin said, speaking up from her place beside Kakashi's bed. "And we're so proud that you take that promise so seriously. But there are some things you aren't ready to protect her from yet. That's why we train to get stronger, so we can protect what's important to us," she explained, gripping Kakashi's hand. "Just keep that in mind, so you can be ready when you _are_ the one who protects her from everything."

"Hn." Rin looked at Kakashi, concern on her face.

"Mah, mah, that's his way of saying yes. Naruto's really the only one who gets him to talk," he explained. "But _that_ 'hn' means: Thank-you for your concern and advice very much. I will make sure I listen and follow it. Right, Sasuke?"

"…hn…"

"And that one means 'shut up, sensei,'" he translated to Rin's giggles. Sasuke suppressed a groan and contented himself with hiding his head under his pillow and wishing his arm would heal faster.

.

.

.

_Oh justice! Where are you!?_ Jiriaya was ready to cry. Naruto was born innately lucky. There was no other way around it. She was just lucky! One coin in her toad wallet was full again. Bursting, even! Well, at least she was happy. It was nice to see his god-child smile after the day they'd had before, when the Akatsuki showed up. He'd had a feeling they were bad news, but now he would have to exert more efforts to gain information on the group. Already he'd sent out commands to his network to start investigating, all while Naruto was asleep. He couldn't let her know he was so concerned, and he didn't want her thinking too much about it. She was young. She deserved to have some more time with no cares. Well, more cares beyond what she _already_ had, anyway.

"Hey, pervy sage. Didn't you say there was supposed to be a castle around here?" Naruto was casting her eyes about looking for the impressive sight. Jiriaya paused to look around as well, taking in his surroundings. _I'll have time to think more about that later. Right now…where _is_ that castle? This doesn't feel right._

"Naruto, let's move it."

"Eh? What about the castle."

"It's right there," he said, pointing. The girl put a hand over her brow and squinted.

"But I don't see-"

"Exactly. Now let's figure out what happened to it." Understanding dawned and Naruto's face and she leapt up to follow the sannin as they raced to the sight of the missing castle. On the way there a man was running away, yelling in panic about a huge snake.

"Jiriaya-jii?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sounds like Orochimaru. He might be after the same thing we are."

"Tsunade-sama? But…why?" The old man's eyes darkened.

"Sensei may have taken his arms, but Tsunade might be able to give them back." _What does he have that makes him think he could get her to do that?_

"Eh?! That's stupid. She's the great kunoichi, Tsunade! Why would he even bother."

"…I don't know, Naruto, but I'd rather play it safe. We've got to make sure he _doesn't_ get his arms back."

"Hai, sensei!" Her face set even as Jiriaya allowed himself a small smile. _Sensei, eh? Guess she _can_ be respectful sometimes._ He set his face again. _But now we have to worry about Tsunade and Orochimaru._

Arriving at the sight they found no one there. Checking the ground for signs he knew it was beyond his own skill to track. The ground was too rocky, and all involved were top rate ninja. They stepped lightly out of pure habit. _Still_, he thought, rubbing his chin, _it seems unlikely that either of them are gone yet. After all, _they_ caused this destruction. Some of this might have been the Snake's doing, but this wall? Classic Tsunade anger/intimidation. _

He turned to Naruto. She was staring at the general destruction. He walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come on. Tsunade might still be around here somewhere. We need to go check. Plus, it's getting late. Food will do you good."

"All this…_he_ did all this?"

"…yeah, he did," came the reply as he observed her hands clenching. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens."

"It's not that," she whispered. "It's just…jii-san…he always seemed so strong, but I never saw him do something like this. How.." She sniffed. "Did he even think he had a _chance_ against someone who could do this?" Jiriaya knelt down, putting himself on eye level with his goddaughter and brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"Hey, Sensei was a lot more powerful than _that_. Orochimaru…and me, really, we like to show off. Sensei?" He laughed. "Sensei was a lot more reserved than us. He was quiet where we were loud. Thoughtful when I would rush. Trust me, he was one of the most powerful men alive, and he did enough to get Orochimaru's arms. And _that_ as an old man! Now just imagine if he's been a couple years younger! He would have wiped the floor with Orochimaru, I guarantee it!" Naruto sniffed again, raising her arm to wipe at her eyes.

"You really think so? That he…died…okay?"

"Hey, he died protecting you. He was smiling. He died good, doing what he wanted. One day, who knows when, Orochimaru will pay for what he did. Maybe you'll even be ready to help when that day comes. Right now, though, we need to find Tsunade. Will you be okay?"

Naruto nodded, taking a moment to hug her godfather tightly.

"Yeah…yeah I am. I'm okay. Now, let's go find her!" Jiriaya chuckled as Naruto started running off in the wrong direction. Well, one thing was sure. She didn't stay down long. Now he just had to redirect her energy. Hopefully Tsunade would be helpful with that.

.

.

.

"Well, this looks like a good place to eat."

"Hey! That's a bar!"

"Yes, it is, so keep it down. Bars are usually the best places to get-"

"Hey! Isn't that Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Naruto rushed over to a table with two women, a blonde and a brunette…and a pig? They stared at her wide eyed as she rushed over her words.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm a huge fan! You're, like, the most AWESOME kunoichi ever! I read all about your battles in the Great War, and, and how you beat Hanzo the Salamander, and, and then there was that awesome new technique you used to -"

"Yes! Yes, Naruto, this is Tsunade. HI, Tsunade, it's been a while." The younger women's jaw dropped for a moment even as Tsunade's firmed.

"Ah. Jiriaya. New apprentice." She took a sip of her sake. "She seems like your type. Enthusiastic, excited…destined for failure."

"Yeah yeah! In fact I…what?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you? His last two apprentices both died, and you don't even look _half_ as smart as the fourth Hokage."

Naruto was speechless. Her idol, the epitome of female shinobi…had just blasted her! She had thought that someone as great as her would be kind and happy, smiling and supportive like, like…like Princess Gale! Weren't heroes supposed to be like that? Jiriaya dropped a hand on her shoulder and gripped it lightly before they sat down.

"Now now, Tsunade, that's not very nice. After all, her father did quite a good job saving the village before he died. Naruto's very proud of her father." Tsunade sniffed.

"Lot of good it did him," she muttered in morbid amusement. "So, what brings _both_ of my old teammates to see me?"

"So, you _did_ meet with Orochimaru," he said, eyeing the nervous younger woman. He figured she was Shizune, Dan's niece. She'd grown up quite a bit since he'd last seen these two. He fixed his gaze back on Tsunade. "What did he want?"

There was a pregnant pause, the silence hovering over the table. No one noticed the noise in the rest of the bar, the fight that was breaking up outside. Not even the waiter standing next to them asking for their orders. Tsunade slid her finger around the lip of her cup.

"Oh, just catching up. Let me in on some news."

"Right." Tsunade 'humphed' at her told teammates response.

"So, what do _you_ want."

"Me? Oh, I've just come to bring an invitation from the council. They want you to be the new Hokage! Isn't that something?" Naruto, before excited by the prospect of a female Hokage, the legendary Tsunade, was shocked further by Tsunade's bark of laughter.

"I decline. Only a _fool_ wants to be Hokage. It's a dead man's job." She looked on sullenly. "Hokage's are men with childish dreams, like sensei. Oldest kage in the Elemental Nations, living a boys dream. No wonder he died, the fool. No wonder-"

"Shut up," Naruto cried, slamming her hand down on the table and turning to look at Jiriaya. "I don't care if she's Tsunade of the sannin anymore. I won't let _anyone_ talk about jii-san like that." She looked back at Tsunade. "You know what? It's my dream to be Hokage. The Hokage is someone who protects the village and all their might, and they do live their dreams. I'll beat you to crap for defiling the title of Hokage!" She began walking to the door to everyone's shocked silence.

"Hey, Naruto! Where are you going?"

"Well, outside, duh," she replied. "You though I was gonna fight her in here? The sign says no fights. So, if you're _woman_ enough to fight me, I'll me you outside, _Tsunade_."

Tsunade stood up.

"…That brat's dead," she growled. "Come on, Shizune. Time to put this _pup_ in her place." As they headed outside Jiriaya sighed and finished off his drink.

"Its gonna be a long night, I think."

.

.

.

The two women stood across from each other, both confident. Naruto continued glaring while Tsunade just smirked.

"I'd warn you to stop now, but you've really ticked me off, gaki, so I'm just going to let you try until you give up."

"Hah! Ask anyone back home how that's gonna work out for you," Naruto called out. "Naruto Uzumaki _never_ gives up, and I'm gonna pound you into the dirt for what you said!"

"Pound _me_ into the dirt," Tsunade scoffed. "Ask anyone who knows _me_ and they can tell you you're in store for _worse_ than that. But, since I'm a sporting woman," she declared, holding up her hand, fingers clenched into a fist except for her index finger, "I'll only use _this_ to defeat you." Naruto's glare turned into a smirk.

"Well, at least that makes things easier for me. Now all I have to do to win is make you use more than that finger." As her smirk widened Tsunade's turned to the glare.

_That little brat. Did she _plan_ that?_ She shook her head. _No, she'd way too dull to think of something like that_.

"Fine, whatever. Now, let's fight, unless _you're_ no longer woman enough to do it?"

"Hah. I'm just waiting for pervy sage to start it up. So? What are you waiting for?"

"Fine, fine. For the record, you're both acting like little girls," he said, dodging the rock and kunai the two threw at him. "But if you really must, then go."

Naruto didn't waste a second but immediately charged at the waiting, more experienced fighter. She pulled out a pair of stars and threw them, stopping just short of the sannin's reach and jumped back.

_She's renowned for her medical jutsu, _and_ for she crippling strength, so I can't get too close. All I can do is try to bait her into an attack, and then hope my agility is as good as sensei says._ Tsunade proved that that strategy had a major flaw as she deftly caught _both_ shuriken by throwing her finger through the center holes on each.

"Did you misplace these," she asked innocently. "Here, let me return them!" A flick of her wrist and the stars were flying back at Naruto. The small girl blessed whatever deity there was for the distance between her and the woman. She barely had time to dodge. Standing up again, she felt and itch on her cheek. Reaching to scratch it she winced and pulled her hand away. There was a light film of blood. She stared.

"That's right. I grazed you on purpose. I hope I haven't put you off this fight too much already. After all, I haven't got to pound you properly yet." Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she egged the girl on.

_Alright, plan B._

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

_Does she really think I believe that? She still moves like a gennin. There's no _way_ those clones are real._ As she gazed in boredom the clones spread out on all sides, pulling out shuriken and kunai.

"Ready! And!"

"Just so you know, Tsunade, they _are _real," called out Jiriaya next to a fretting Shizune. Tsunade jerked her head around to stare at Jiriaya on shock as Naruto yelled out, "NOW!" and all the clones threw their weapons. Giving a quick glance she decided she knew how to deal with it and drove her finger into the ground, throwing up large pieces of debris to block the incoming weapons.

_Now's my chance,_ thought Naruto._ She won't be able to see me coming through the smoke!_ She charged forward, never expecting the sannin to emerge from the smoke herself. _Crap! Her finger!_ The woman grinned as she flicked Naruto's forehead protector and the girl went flying.

"Oooooh, looks like that hurt," she chuckled, surveying the damage. "Come on, Shizune. I think I've worked up a pretty good appetite pounding that little upstart into the dirt."

"Yes, yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Now hold on," Jiriaya said, casually holding up a hand as she leaned against the wall. "You haven't won _yet_, you know."

"Please, Jiriaya. Even if she's still conscious, _no one_ would come back for more after tasting one of those."

"I did," he shrugged. Sure enough, a moment later a small figure could be seen pulling itself from the rubble.

"H, hey! Wh, where do you think y, you're going," the girl called, stumbling out. There were tears all over her clothes and scraps of junk in her now free hair, flowing all the way to the ground. She was covered in dirt and dust, staggering towards the flat ground. "J, just give me a, a moment to get my, my hair back in place." She pulled more hair ties from her weapons pouch to replace the ones that went missing during her 'little trip'. Tsunade growled.

"Little brat! In real battle, your enemy wouldn't give you enough time to fix your hair." She shook her head. "You can barely stand right now anyway. Just give up."

"I won't give up," Naruto cried out, her voice stronger as she glared at the woman once again. "I'll _never_ give up."

"And why not? You _have_ to know you can't win. What makes this fight sooo important, you have to keep fighting?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, "whether I win or not. But will _not_ let you disrespect the Hokage, because to be Hokage," she declared, her hair still in disarray and spiking out in all directions, "because to be Hokage, is _my_ dream!" Tsunade gasped, the memory of her brother and of Dan coming to her again, the second time in one day. _I will not break down, I will _not_ break down! But why does she have to look so much like _them_ when they said it?_ She fought back the tears, gripping her hands tightly.

_An opening,_ thought Naruto. Her stance shifted, no longer weak and unsteady, her arms no longer shaking as she dropped the façade. _I'll only get one shot, so I better out all the stops. Let's see how she likes a rasengan to the face!_

Tsunade was still out of it when she heard a shout.

"For the record, my friend Kin taught me already not to let hair get in the way of a fight." She looked up just in time to see Naruto close the distance, most of her hair still flying freely behind her. _She faked that!?_ With no time to think, Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand and redirected the attack into the ground before throwing the girl away again. _Wait a moment…that attack was-_

"Jiriaya! How could you teach her that jutsu!? We both know she'll never be able to master it."

"Don't you think she's given you enough surprises to give the benefit of the doubt? Besides, as you very well know, her father-"

"Has nothing to do with_ her_ ability to learn a jutsu! If you keep filling her head with such big ideas, then she's going to die!"

"Not today," called out Naruto from the building she'd landed on. "Today, I won, finished jutsu or not!" Tsunade glared at her she the girl pulled herself up and jumped down to join Jiriaya.

"Oh really? And how does that work when _you_ went flying and _I_ stayed standing?" Naruto grinned.

"You used more than a finger," she declared proudly. Tsunade's lips tightened as she realized the truth in the girl's statement.

"Grrr….at least all of _my_ jutsu work!"

"Hey! I only started learning it this week," Naruto protested. "Give me one more, and I'll have it down better than pervy sage does." Tsunade's grin returned.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna make it a bet?"

"Hmmmm…sure! Why not," Naruto replied.

"Alright then, you've got your week to finish the rasengan, or _I_ keep this." She reached and pulled out Naruto's toad wallet from behind her.

"Ahhh! Gama-kuuun!" Naruto hit her knees, tears welling up. "Gama-kun! Nooo!"

"Hehe. Yup. Sounds fair to me."

"And what does Naruto get if she wins?"

"Hm? Oh, I guess I'll come back to Konoha," she said dismissively.

"Well, that works for me, but what does_ she_ get out of it?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. The little brat was smarter than she let on, but she was _still_ just a brat of a kid. Look how much she was crying over her missing wallet! Tsunade had never felt so confident in her life.

"Very well, if you win, I'll throw in this necklace!" Shizune gasped as Jiriaya blinked and raised his eyebrows.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Eh? Whu, what would I want with that," Naruto asked, drying her eyes." _Little faker, _thought Jiriaya. "I mean, it's nice, but worth _all_ my money? And, and Gama-kun, too?"

"Hey, don't be so quick to judge, Naruto. That necklace belonged to the first Hokage. In fact, you could probably buy the whole leaf village if you were to sell it."

"Eh, really?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"It's a deal!"

"No! Don't agree like that! Tsunade-sama isn't thinking clearly! Tsunade-sama, just give her back the wallet and-"

"Enough, Shizune," the woman said. "It'll be fine."

"But your necklace-"

"Is safe around my neck."

"Yes yes, for now," Jiriaya said. "A bet's a bet. Now, Naruto, how about you go with Shizune to get us some rooms and me and Tsunade go talk about old times, eh Tsunade?" Tsunade shrugged.

"Fine. Guess I need _something_ to spend my winnings on."

"Y, y, you wouldn't?!"

"Wouldn't I?" She laughed at the girls despair. "Come on, Jiriaya. Let's find a bar where you _won't_ be ogling women all night." Naruto reached out longingly for her toad as the sannin walked off and hung her head. Shizune shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"Umm..I guess we should…you know…" She but her lip as she saw the girl's shaking shoulders. "C, come on now, it won't be _all_ bad! And, and I'm sure I can talk to Tsunade-sama in the morning. We'll get this whole thing…straightened out…" _Is she…laughing?_

Sure enough, Naruto was laughing quietly. Jiriaya was going to get his Hokage, even if Naruto didn't like her anymore, and Naruto would be one step closer to Hokage. After all, why take all week when you could…speed things up?

"Are you…okay?"

"Never better," Naruto replied, grinning. "Never better."

* * *

**So, what do you think, eh? Like how a femnaru handles Tsunade? As you can see, she is still showing quick thinking in her battles plans. Also, I couldn't help but include that part about Kin and being distracted by ones hair. It was just too good an opportunity to pass up, if impracticable. Forgive me for indulging. **

**Well, that's all I have time to write in the A/N section, so I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Later!**


	4. Resolving the Bet

**I apologize, I really do. I had a class I really needed to work on this semester, so I really haven't been able to get hardly any writing down in the past few months. I'm REALLY sorry! However, I only have 2 classes next semester before I graduate, so I should be able to update more often. Truth be told, I also had some writers block that kept me from being able to connect a couple parts in this chapter, but I finally got it figured out.**

**So, refresher: Naruto has started working on the rasengan, Gaara is still keeping an 'eye' on his little sister, Kankuro is dating Kin, Kakashi teased Sasuke as they both sat recovering in the hospital, Naruto and Jiriaya found Tsunade (whom Naruto used to admire but is now ticked at), they made the bet, and Tsunade is aware that Naruto is aware of her heritage. Oh, also: Naruto seemed oddly confident about her chance after Tsunade and Jiriaya walked off.**

**So, hopefully that was a good enough recap that you don't need to reread the last couple of chapters, and can continue from here. Have fun!**

* * *

The next morning Naruto was roughly awoken as Jiriaya rolled her hard across the floor with a flock of his foot.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"My life is on the line here, you know. Don't you go thinking I'm going to let you lose this bet because you want to sleep in."

"But I'm exhausted," she cried, trying to roll up into a ball.

"You're not exhausted, just sleepy," he said firmly. "Now get up and get to work." He picked her up by the back of her shirt and dropped her next to her pack so she could change into her day clothes.

"Oh fine," she mumbled, starting to fix through her stuff. "But I know the difference between sleep and exhausted, and _this_ is exhausted."

"Right. Because you stayed up all night, right?"

"No. Well, sorta," she mumbled. Jiriaya paused.

"Sort of, you say? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had a couple shadow clones get to work after Shizune-san dropped me off." She grinned, despite the bags under her eyes. "Thought maybe a jump start would do me good."

"Hmm. I see," the man said, rubbing his chin. "That explains why you're tired. Didn't I tell you before that using up energy with your shadow clones still affects you personally?"

"Hmph. It wuz worth it."

"…Right." He sighed. "Alright, let's go get you something to eat. If you're going to be like this we'll have to keep you well fed." Naruto brightened up at his remark, moving a little more easily as she grabbed her clothes and moved back into the bathroom to dress.

"Hey, pervy sage? What did you mean when you said your life was on the line?"

"Ah. That's because…" Jiriaya shivered. "If _she_ doesn't take the job, they'll make _me_ Hokage." He blinked as suddenly a breeze went by, barely catching the words flung his way.

"Whatarewewaitingfor?Letsgoeat!Hurryhurryhurry!Wen eedtobemakesureKonohagetsaHokage,letsgogogo!"

Jiriaya's mouth twitched. _Cheeky little brat_, he thought. _Don't think you'll get away with that…even if agree._ He shook his head.

"Ah well. I just hope she doesn't eat as much as she did while I was getting her ready for the Chuunin exams."

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this bet? If, if you lose, then that means…" Tsunade snorted.

"Please. Betting against a brat like that is easy. My grandfather always beat me, too. That's what happens when a child tries to step into the world of adults," she proclaimed smugly.

_But _everyone_ beats you,_ Shizune though, holding her tongue as she grimaced. She looked worriedly to the side as Tsunade continued eating. _And she was so confident last night. She absolutely couldn't wait to get rid of me. Why? Does she already have a plan?_

"Eh?! But this is a bar! They don't serve breakfast here, pervy sage?" The older woman's eyes darkened as she heard Naruto's voice. Shizune looked on worriedly.

"Em, um, should, should we leave now, Tsunade-sama?" The sannin grunted as she took another sip of sake.

"Just ignore them."

_That is easier said than done_. Shizune looked over as the two new comers entered, Jiriaya assuring Naruto that they did indeed serve breakfast. He seemed to know the good restaurants very well, she thought, to come there. Unless he suspected he'd run into Tsunade again and was wanting to talk to her…

At just that moment Jiriaya's eyes swept across the room and spotted the female duo. His eyes widened and he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder as he tried to turn her around.

"You what, actually, you're right. Bars are the worst place for breakfast. Where do you want to go?" Naruto narrowed her eyes at his slightly high pitched voice, but then she saw the ramen shop across the way.

"Alright! Now _this_ is what I call breakfast," she yelled, shooting across the street. Jiriaya bared a quick glance in Tsunade and Shizune's direction before following her, shaking his head at his god-daughters antics. Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she felt for the girl, she didn't want to be around her _and_ Tsunade at the same time. That was a disaster waiting to happen, as they had proved the previous night. She still didn't get why Naruto seemed so relaxed and confident the last night, though, especially since she had confirmed she'd gone straight to bed the previous night. Did she really think she could pull it off? Shizune hoped she didn't. It would tear Tsunade apart if she lost that necklace, especially since they both knew that Naruto would die if she got it. It would be one more piece of Tsunade's soul shredded as another died by her actions.

"Hmph. Cheeky brat. Why's she so bubbly this morning?"

"Eh?" Shizune was shaken from her thoughts as Tsunade grumbled about the girl.

"Naruto. She raced across the street for that ramen. She isn't even acting worried, even though her entire savings is on the line."

"Um, maybe she just slept well," Shizune suggested, chewing his lip as she clutched Tonton closer.

"Hmm…" The sannin stared out the doorway, in deep thought.

_Maybe, maybe Naruto is having a good effect on her, somehow_, Shizune hoped. _Maybe her bright personality is doing something to help her be more positive!_ Tsunade made a face.

"This sake is old. Let's get another bottle."

Shizune sweat-dropped. _Or she was making a decision on the flavor of her drink_.

.

.

.

"Hey, why is she so tight anyway?"

Jiriaya cricked his neck as he thought about how best to answer his godchild. The girl was currently taking a rest after using up more chakra via her shadow clones (who were making good progress, he noted).

"You remember how I told you about the three vices of a shinobi," he asked.

"…really?" She stared at him in bored disbelief, remembering how right after he'd instructed her to avoid women (or men, in her case), gambling, and drinking she'd caught him doing all three.

"I'VE GOT MY REASONS!" He declared. He sat down again, calmly clearing his throat. "Ahem. Anyway, most shinobi will have a mechanism to cope with the death and other parts of life that come with being a shinobi. When we were young ninja," he said, his face darkening, "war was imminent. Finally it fell on us. Tsunade lost the two most precious people in her life to war, and she sought to cope. She ended up going after gambling, which her grandfather had introduced her to, and drinking. Drinking helped her forget, and she gambled because she thought that, maybe if she lost enough it would pay for the lives she put bets on. The lives of her brother and her…well, and her friend Dan."

"She bet on their lives?!"

"Well, maybe that's bad way to put it. You see, Tsunade has notoriously bad luck, and her desire to overcome it was actually the start of her gambling problem. Using it as a coping mechanism just made it worse. She never wins bets, but she never lacked for confidence, and she bet both her brother and that other guy, Dan, would become Hokage. They died shortly after she told them she was betting on them to fulfill their dreams. Thanks to her bad luck, she blames herself for their deaths."

Naruto played with her food for a moment as she thought about it. "I guess, but seeing luck as being your fault is silly." She stood up. "I'm getting back to work."

"Eh? Hey, don't overdo it Naruto. There's such a thing as too much training you know."

"Aah, I'll be fine," she said, waving him off. "Besides, I'm not gonna let her win _this_ bet, either. She needs to learn that luck's got nothin' to do with it." She walked off determinedly to do more training as Jiriaya shook his head.

"Naruto…luck has more to do with it than you think, _especially_ when it's you."

.

.

.

Shizune peered across the room at her mentor as she clutched Tonton tightly. It had only been a couple days since the bet began but she was aware that the girl was working very hard. She had happened to walk by Naruto and Jiriaya having lunch as they talked about the amount of work she'd done.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"…"

Shizune took a breath as she tried again. "Tsunade-sama, are you sure you don't want to call this off? This is rather cruel to that poor girl, don't you think? I mean, she just lost her adopted grandfather, even, Sandiame-sama. This is just pushing things too far, don't you think?"

Tsunade grunted as she took another sip of her sake. "What of it? She's just learning the truth earlier than I did, that dreams aren't worth squat, especially dreams like that. They're worthless, and only lead to trouble."

"Ah! B, but I-"

"Oi, Tsunade, how've you been," came the deep voice of Jiriaya as he entered the bar. Tsunade's eye twitched as he walked over. "How you doing today?"

"Hmph. Shouldn't you be helping that brat out with her training?"

"Oh that? Nah, I prefer the give them little guides here and there for the most part. The harder they work for it, the better they remember it. If you don't work for it, a piece of art isn't _really_ yours, after all. Same goes for jutsu."

"Well, seems like you've changed since we were kids."

"Haven't we all," Jiriaya asked as he laughed jovially. "But anyway," he continued, taking a more serious tone, "how serious are you with this bet? Will you really come back, or are you going to run away again?"

"Bwaha," Tsunade snorted, spitting out sake all over her plate. "You talk like she actually has a chance." She smiled ruefully. "_If_ she managed it, I _might_ go back. I don't back down from bets, but I told you before I wouldn't go back to Konoha. Guess it would depend on my mood." She shrugged. "Not that it matters. Still, it'll be nice to afford some better wine when she loses and I can actually spend her winnings without _someone_ reminding me I haven't actually won it yet." Shizune shrank down a little in her seat, clutching Tonton tightly for comfort from Tsunade's annoyance.

"Well," Jiriaya said, scratching his chin, "if you're that desperate for a good drink, I found a place yesterday after I tucked the little girl into bed."

"Good for drinking, or pretty girls," his fellow sannin scoffed.

"Well, there's really only one _here_ worth looking at," he said absently, "but it actually is a quality drink. I'll even buy!"

Tsunade glared at him. "It is _not_ a date."

"Of course not, just two friends going for a drink. You made it perfectly clear long ago, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten that."

"Fine," she said, standing up. "Shizune, make sure this gets paid for."

"Don't worry, I already put it on my tab, so how about Shizune walks us there, eh?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as they exited the building, Shizune jumping to gather her things and follow from behind them.

"Okay Jiriaya, what's going on? You wouldn't have paid for that unless-"

"Hey, ya old fart! I've come to collect," Naruto shouted at them as they appeared. She immediately went to work, quickly creating the rasengan, the jutsu Tsunade had declared she had no hope of mastering. Tsunade stared in disbelief. That brat, that _kid_, had actually done it! She'd completed the rasengan. It was identical to the one Jiriaya used in every appearance, and there the girl stood, completely smug as she extinguished her jutsu and held out her hand.

"Alright then, pay up," she demanded. "You owe me a necklace, my Gama-kun, _and_ you're going back to Konoha!"

"No, Naruto! Don't-"

"Shut up," Tsunade said, cutting Shizune off. "That brat wants it, she can have it." The necklace was yanked off. "And it will serve her right," she added holding it out. "She may never figure out what it feels like to lose someone, but now she'll teach someone else what it's like."

"Hey," Naruto said, frowning, "where do you think you get off sayin' that? Just because you're boyfriend died-"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, TWERP! EVERYTHING IMPORTANT TO ME WAS LOST TO THAT NECKLACE, AND I'LL BE _DARNED _IF A LITTLE SHRIPM LIKE YOU TRIED TO DIMINISH MY SUFFERING!" She threw the necklace into the dirt and stormed off down the road, making small craters wherever she stepped. Jiriaya palmed his face.

"Greaaat, now she won't come anyway. Good job, Naruto, good job. Any more bright ideas?" He shook his head, muttering about how they should have ended the bet differently as he walked away from them, trying to think of how to fix the new problem.

"Shizune…she's a ninja, ain't she?" The woman nodded. "Then why is she like that?" Shizune bit her lip before answering.

"N, Naruto, remember, she put her heart into her brother, and my uncle, and then lost them. For some people, moving on is easy, but for others…not so much. Uncle Dan, especially. He died right in front of her as she tried to heal him. Since she gave him the necklace and couldn't save him, she blames herself."

"Eh? That Dan guy was you uncle?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And Tsunade-sama's fiancée."

Naruto blinked in shock. "So…that's why…" Her eyes got a far off look as she gazed towards the alley the sannin has disappeared down. "Hey, Shizune? Get something to eat. I'll get Tsunade."

"Eh, but-!" Shizune's shoulders slumped as Naruto headed off down the darkening streets. "What do you think, Tonton? Should we just get everything together tonight? Or do you think she's going to stay for Orochimaru now after all?" The pig's squee held no answers and Shizune sighed as she, too, departed."

"You know, I've lost people, too."

"Shut up, gaki," Tsunade said bitterly, her voice muffled. As she sat hunched up against the wall, the little brat approaching her in the dark. She clutched her knees tighter, hoping the little girl would just leave her alone. Naruto was far too stubborn for that, however.

"It isn't easy, knowing that someone who loved you is dead, and that you played a part in it."

"Heh, and who would you know like that?" The skepticism was obvious in her voice.

"My parents," Naruto replied softly, bringing a hand to her heart. "I don't know all the details, but do know my parents died to protect me _and_ the whole village, but they didn't leave me without a way to know I was loved.

"Not too long ago, because of something dad did, I got to meet one of them; talk with them. It was…the happiest moment of my life," she said, a tear forming in her eye as she recalled meeting her mother Karura. "I always felt bitter about my parents before then, but not anymore, and you know why? Because of what mom told me. 'I'm always with you,'" she told her. "She told me that if I look into my heart, I'll find her love there, and that's where your brother and your boyfriend are, too. In _your_ heart."

Tsunade broke down in sobs, clutching her legs tightly as Naruto moved to embrace her from the side. The woman slowly opened up her arm and brought the girl in.

"How can you know," she choked out in whispers. "How can you know that?" Naruto replied as the two hugged tightly.

"Like mom said, you can _feel_ the love. And you can, can't you? Even if they're not here, they are part of you now." Tsunade barked out another sob, gently tightening her grip.

"But is it enough? Don't you want to just…to hold her? See her?"

"I did, and those are in my heart, too." This time Tsunade laughed, wiping her tears away, a small smile appearing.

"Tch. You really talk like you know. But didn't your mom die the day you were born?"

"Yeah…about that," Naruto said, scratching her head. "That's a bit of a story…"

.

.

.

Jiriaya stared. Shizune stared. Tonton oinked. The two ninjas' jaws were almost floor level as they gazed at the sight before them. The man leaned towards the younger woman, pointing at the spectacle.

"Hey, didn't they want to kill each other when we left?" Shizune nodded. "How did this happen?" Shizune shrugged her shoulders in disbelief. "What happened when I left?!"

"I…I told Naruto about uncle Dan, and then, then Naruto said she was going to go get her."

"…huh. I really need to stop under estimating that brat," he said, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, we have an extra futon in our rooms tonight, I guess. You grab Tonton's…bed, I guess, and you can use Naruto's tonight."

"Thanks… I guess." The two of them proceeded to leave the room, still astounded at the sight of Naruto and Tsunade curled up together, hugging tightly. It looked almost like a mother and her daughter.

* * *

**Okay, that last part...totally came to me right as I was finishing up everything else. Personally, I think it's great. I consider it one of those flashes of brilliance that just came out of no where. Of course, you are entitled to your own opinion. Maybe I'm over doing the cute factor. You see, for easter I got my wife a fair sized purple and stuffed white bunny that we ended up naming Hinata, and today I discovered that she fits perfectly on my lap while I'm playing X-Box, so I dubbed her my gaming bunny, too. And then later my wife's best friend was over and did the same thing! There's been an overload of cute, but I still think this scene makes a great end for this chapter.**

**Anyway, as always please tell me what you think and where you believe I can improve...or if I actually managed something good, in your opinions. Take care and have a great weekend!**

**Oh, and for anyone who was wondering, yes, Naruto did the rasengan one handed. With shadow clones she was able to get in more training and experience than cannon Naruto did, so she had more time/ability to figure that bit out than him. That and she thinks different than him, too. Being a girl and all. We all know girls are smarter than us after all, right?**


End file.
